


Hearing you play

by buzzichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Haikyuu!! AU, Haikyuu!! Music AU, Haikyuu!! Music Shop AU, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Music AU, Music Shop AU, Piano, Romance, depending on how it progresses, haikyuu au, hinakage, it is going to earn the "mature" rating later, maybe slow burn, promise!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzichan/pseuds/buzzichan
Summary: This is a Haikyuu!! Music AU. The pairing is Kageyama/HinataKageyama is an employee in a music shop. Hinata comes to the shop one day.Things are going to happen along the way





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,  
> I have no prior writing experience but I started writing this because in my opinion, there is a serious lack of Music AUs for the Haikyuu!! fandom. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! Please excuse any mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> Please leave Kudos or a comment if you like it, or if you have some, constructive (!!) criticism :)
> 
> I´ll link the pieces that appear in the notes at the end of the chapter.

„That would be 2000 Yen, please“, Tobio said, as he put the score book into a bag. “Thank you for your purchase and have fun with practice!” 

Kageyama Tobio took a deep breath, inhaling the warm and woody smell of the music shop he was currently working at, and sighed. The day hadn´t been busy at all so far since it had been pouring and freezing outside, which was very unlike this time of the year. April had already started but the temperature just didn´t seem to go above 10°C anytime soon. The tall, dark-haired man had practically run out of tasks to do at the shop, which is why he sat behind the counter and started thinking about what to have for dinner when coming home from his shift. He came up with a shopping list. Rice, broccoli,.. maybe some fruit… were mandarins still in season? It was already April but maybe luck was on his side, who knew. 

Lost in thoughts about the current availability of said citrus fruit, the twenty-year-old heard the melodic sound of the door bell, signalizing the entrance of a person, and saw a young man walking into the shop. The guy seemed to be around his age, was quite short - Tobio estimated him around twenty centimeters shorter than himself - and had fluffy hair in the bright orange color of the mandarins he had just been thinking about.  
The Mandarin-head, as Tobio had secretly named him, immediately made his way to Tobio, putting the soaking wet umbrella he had brought into a plastic bag and drying his hands off on his blue jeans. 

“Excuse me, I have a request. It´s okay if you refuse. My piano at home needs some serious fixing, which is why I can´t practice there at the moment. Would it be alright if I used one of the pianos here?”, Mandarin-head asked, making a stern and somewhat desperate expression.

Taken by surprise at the unusual request, Tobio seemed to have put on what looked like a frown to strangers, since the short guy in front of him started uttering apologies about his impoliteness: “I shouldn´t have asked, I am so sorry! It was unreasonable and stupid to ask, excuse the unnecessary distraction from work, I´ll just..”  
“Wait!”, Tobio exclaimed, putting his usual ´customer-face´ back on.  
“I did not mean to reject you, sorry if my face gave you the wrong impression. Today is actually really quiet, so you´re not disturbing anyone. It´s no problem if you practice, as long as you get nothing dirty that is”  
Telling him this, Tobio quickly ran behind the counter, fetching a clean tissue. “Excuse me, do you mind cleaning your hands with this, since the weather is so awful outside?”, he asked as he offered it to Mandarin-head, whose face lit up in excitement, smiling broadly.  
“Ah, thank you so much, seriously! Of course I don´t mind cleaning my hands. You are my savior! You know, I have a huge family gathering coming up and everyone expects me to perform. Which piano can I play on?”  
“You can choose whichever one you prefer. It´s okay if you try out different instruments too”, Tobio told him, “If you need me, I´ll be here.”  
“Okay, thank you”, Mandarin-head uttered and walked off to the piano section, bouncing a little with every step he made, giving off the aura of a ten-year-old. 

A short while after the guy had exited the room, Tobio could hear the rustling of paper, which probably originated from music sheets the guy had brought with him. Soon after that, the playing started. Tobio recognized it as a piece he had also played a few years ago. It was a simple and easy Chopin waltz but Mandarin-head made it sound really melodic and kind of emotional.

The doorbell interrupted his thinking and a middle aged woman entered the shop, seeming to know exactly what she wanted. She politely returned Tobio´s “Good afternoon”, quickly picked up some guitar strings and left the shop after having paid.  
Well, that was not too exciting. Tobio could feel himself getting tired, which is why he sat behind the counter on his stool, his head resting on his hands. The warm air in the music shop started making him a little drowsy and he was dangerously close to dozing off. Mandarin-head´s piano playing did not exactly help either, since he was now playing a calm piece with a steady rhythm, that Tobio thought he had heard somewhere but could not identify. 

After an estimated twenty minutes of fighting his sleepiness, Tobio was abruptly shaken awake by the intro chords of a piece he knew too well. This wasn´t just some piece. It was his favorite. Mandarin-head started with those first ten chords which gave off a wrong impression of “Ah nice, this sounds good and seems doable!”, but then escalating into one nightmare of arpeggios, sounding like large bells. How the hell was that guy doing that? From what Tobio had seen, his hands were not exactly large and this piece, Rachmaninoff´s second piano concerto, was one of the most difficult compositions a piano player could possibly play! He himself had already given the first page a try, but quickly realized that this was a project for when he was far more advanced. Tobio´s heart rate increased as he finally let out all the air he hadn´t noticed he had been holding. Still, he did his best to breathe as quietly and calmly as possible, so as to be able to hear all the sounds the Mandarin-head seemed to be producing without any effort. Without even realizing at first, driven by some force inside him, Tobio made his way to the piano room and entered it quietly, closing the door behind him. 

Abruptly, the short ginger stopped his playing, wiped sweat off his forehead and turned to Tobio. Visibly surprised by his presence, Mandarin-head jumped a little in his seat and turned red from ear to ear.  
“I knew it, my playing is horrendous. I am sorry for having disturbed you, I´ll pack up right away and leave if you want me to!”  
“Wait no, what are you saying!”, Tobio responded, “I-I actually came to hear it better because, we-well, your playing was so na-naff-knife. I mean SO NICE, sorry!” Mortified by his own awkwardness, his face turned bright red as well.  
“Ah, that´s so nice of you, but most of the time I have no idea what I´m doing, to be completely honest. And I also can´t play any more of that concerto because my skill level basically stops here and it´s going to take me ages to advance even just a little. Do you play an instrument too?” 

“Yes”, Tobio anwered. “I… play the piano as well, but, uh… my skills aren´t as good as yours. I also used to play the flute for years but it just wasn´t the right thing for me”  
“That’s really cool! And don´t worry, even though it´s flattering, I am not as good as you say. Do you mind playing something for me?”, Mandarin-head asked excitedly.

“Sorry, but since I am in the mid of my shift right now, it would be inappropriate for me to play. A customer could enter the shop anytime so I mustn´t play around. But please just keep practicing.”, he said as he excused himself out of the room. 

Jesus Christ, that had been so embarrassing. Why did he have to be so painfully awkward even in minor social interactions? That had to have given off such a strange impression, not being able to properly give a compliment. Tobio could feel his heart beating abnormally fast, which was surely due to his embarrassment. He silently cursed himself as he sat down at the counter, now actually writing down his grocery list and drawing doodles around it, still carefully listening to Mandarin-head´s playing. He´d have to ask about his name because Tobio felt somewhat intrigued by the short guy, wanted to know more about him. 

After a while, he checked his phone for the time. It was now 17:40, so the music shop would close up in twenty more minutes. Tobio quickly checked if he hadn´t overlooked any of the day´s tasks (which luckily, he hadn´t) and ten minutes later, he made his way towards the piano room in order to tell Mandarin-head that they were closing up.  
Just as he opened the door, he could see the guy right in front of him, but both of them were too fast to come to a halt and crashed right into each other. 

“Oh my god sorry, are you okay?!”, Tobio asked, panicking slightly.  
“I am alright, don´t worry! I should have watched where I was going too though, so it´s not entirely your fault!”, the Mandarin-head exclaimed. “Would it be alright if I came again tomorrow? My piano is going to take a while to fix. Of course you can tell me the truth if it would be bothersome!”  
“It´s alright if you come tomorrow too. I´ll be doing the afternoon shift all week anyways.”, Tobio answered. “What is your name, by the way?”

“Awesome! The name is Hinata Shouyou, as in sunny place and flying and sunshine. You can just call me Hinata!”, Mandarin-head responded, also explaining which characters his name consisted of. “What about you?”

Tobio introduced himself too: ”Kageyama, written with shadow and mountain. Tobio, also using ‘to fly’, but in my case the one from airplane, and ‘masculine’”. 

Hinata gave him a bright smile, which really fit his name in Tobio´s opinion. Turning to the shop´s exit, unpacking his umbrella, and told him goodbye. “In that case I am going to turn up here tomorrow around the same time, if that´s okay. See you, Kageyama-san!”.  
As Hinata walked out the door, Tobio quickly called a “Just Kageyama is fine!” after him. 

Since it was just two minutes to six, he decided to finish closing up the store and then went to the staff room and grabbed his blue backpack, the dark raincoat and his umbrella. Not exactly thrilled to go outside, where the rain was still pouring mercilessly, producing a steady and tiring sound, Tobio activated the anti-burglar security system and locked up the door.  
Afterwards, he took the fifteen-minute walk to the grocery shop around the corner of his apartment block and purchased the ingredients he needed. As he had expected, mandarins were no more available. Having paid for his food, Tobio went home, arriving there three minutes later. 

Happy to finally be back in his small but warm apartment after a long day of work, he took a hot shower to warm himself up and then dressed in an old and worn out pullover, sweat pants and fluffy orange socks, which now reminded him of Hinata´s hair.  
After he was done putting on clothes, he fried up some spring onion, garlic and the broccoli he had bought and added the rice, which had been cooking in the rice cooker in the meantime. Tobio did not have many talents, but he found cooking rather enjoyable and had no difficulty preparing nice-tasting meals in a short amount of time. Glad to have prepared a large portion and being the type of person that required lots of food to function, he devoured the whole thing within five minutes. 

Feeling much more complete after being done eating, Tobio sat down in front of his old piano and thought of what piece to practice next. Inspired by Hinata´s performance earlier, he decided to do something different, reached for the “Chopin Études”-book that he had bought simply because he felt the need to own it, rather than to actually use it. Chopin´s études were a whole different level of difficulty but all of a sudden, he felt a strange urge to give the whole thing a try. It´d take forever to learn a piece anyways so why not start now to get it done earlier? Filled with motivation, Tobio skimmed through the book and finally decided on the piece that seemed the most doable of them all. Op.10 No.9..’I can manage this..’, he thought to himself. It did not contain any of those insane arpeggios and after trying it out for half an hour and getting a feel for the rhythm, he decided that this was worth a shot.  
For the first time in months, Tobio was fully immersed in practice, without taking a look at his phone or checking the time. Slowly, he started getting tired and decided to go to sleep. Curious about the current time, he checked on his phone. Turns out he had been practicing for three and a half hours straight, seeing it was now a little after eleven o´clock. 

Pleased with himself, Tobio went to brush his teeth, changed into his pyjamas and made himself comfortable in his large bed. Becoming drowsier by the minute, he felt himself falling in that almost-asleep state where one is still conscious but very close to dozing off. He replayed the day in his head, thought about Hinata´s piano playing, blueberry muffins and the piece he had started practicing this evening.

Finally, Tobio completely succumbed to his exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a ginger cat playing the piano and mandarins falling from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you liked it, please leave Kudos/comments :)
> 
> Pieces Hinata plays:  
> The first Chopin waltz:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZJt-oWDD7U  
> (The following is my favorite piece ever so please listen to it!)  
> Rachmaninoff 2nd Piano concerto:  
> Normal version (with orchestra): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9QLiefnoDE  
> Solo Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufb2TrR3UAo
> 
> The piece Kageyama practices:  
> Chopin Étude op.10 no.9  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0umohcLS1I


End file.
